Hard Air
'''''Hard Air, is Magnavox's first planned game. It is an Action Puzzle game released in September 2013. The goal of the game is to guide a Cold Air Balloon to the finish pad by using a fan to blow it without touching anything. The game has 9 levels. This game and Violentbots is considered one of the hardest Magnavox games. Controls Mouse - Control fan Gameplay Each level of Hard Air starts a Cold Air Balloon off on a Green Pad. The goal of each level is to blow the balloon with the mouse all the way to a Red Pad. A new enemy is usually exclusive to that level. Also in each level are coins, which when all collected in that level will grant the player a Coin Bonus, and once enough Coin Bonus's are obtained, new levels necessary for completing the game are made available for play. Levels These are the levels of Hard Air. 1 In the first level, the player must simply guide the balloon through a maze of spikes. There are a few easy to reach coins to be collected. 2 In this level, the player must guide the balloon to two keys on the sides of the screen, then to the pad, while avoiding a giant knife. The stars here involve timing to reach, as well as the keys. 3 In this level, The balloon must travel through a small tunnel around the screen to get to the finish. In order to get all the stars, the player has to go to the top, where there is a key, and go back to get a coin behind a door. 4 In this level, The balloon must travel around some spinning spike balls on ropes. The Balloon must travel in sync with the movement of the spike balls on ropes. 4 ropes can be tricky, and they move fast. 5 The Player has to go down, then into the Pockets above, and get to the end while avoiding the Rising and Falling Lava. 6 The Player has to go through a Lion Mouth, and avoid the Lion Crushing Teeth. 7 The player has to go through 3 Spinning spiked tunnels to get to the finish. 8 The player has to get to the Right side of the Volcano while avoiding Homing Fire shot from it. 9 The player has to get to the Finish Pad As Fast As Possible before the Walls crush the player, while making tight squeezes between Angry Spike balls. Interactive Objects The interactive objects of Hard Air. Coins Coins are found all around the courses. After collecting all of them in a course, a coin will be added to your coin count in the menu. With eno ugh coin in the menu, the player can unlock extra levels. Enemies Sentient Beings that try to stop Hot Air. Giant Knife A giant knife will swing back and forth, and will slice the balloon if it hits him. Spiked Balls on ropes The balls on ropes will spin around in a circular manner. To avoid them, the player must move in sync with the movement of the balls on ropes. Lion mouth A Giant Lion Mouth that opens it's mouth (Brings it's teeth up), then closes it. The player can only progress to the end by going through the Gaps made by the Opened mouth of the lion monster. Volcano A small Triangle shaped mound that fires out Fire droplets. Fire A Small Red Droplet that homes in on the Player when fired from the Volcano. Hazards Dangerous objects that are lethal to Cold Air Balloon. Walls walls will pop Cold air balloon. The player must stay away from them. They are in every level. Lava A Orange and Red rising and falling Volcano lava that will pop Cold Air Balloon on contact. Spinning Spiked Tunnels A Circular path of spikes that turns around. One opening/exit of the Path is usually bigger then the other. It is one of the Most Dangerous Hazards. Trivia *The game is Magnavox's first planned game, but is realased after the creation of Cold Air Balloon. Category:Games